Felix
“Madame Conchita... he’s got a new arm!” ~ Felix Felix (テッキュウ Tekkyuu) is the third member of the Three Evil Stooges, who functions as the muscle of the team as well as the comedic relief of the otherwise serious trio due to his sheer stupidity. Appearance Felix is a gigantic, muscular man, who has veins notably protruding from his sheer brawn, he has dark blue eyes and dark hair. He wears a blue helmet with black trimmings with ox horns on it, a single blue pauldron on his left shoulder, two yellow leather straps in a X-formation over his chest which has a demon seal on it, skintight armor over his belly, blue arm braces, black fingerless gloves underneath his mace gloves, white pants with a blue crotch-guard, and blue Boots. Personality Out of the Three Evil Stooges, Felix is the least intelligent of them, and often acts as a comedic relief for the slightly more competent and serious Conchita and Bruce, his intelligence is so low that he actually struggles to complete his sentences, as he once said "What did the five fingers..." before interrupting himself by absent-mindedly gazing into the sky, with a spaced out wall eyed look on his face before finishing his sentence with a "Say to the face?... Slap!!!" before attacking Gene. Powers & Abilities Felix is physically the strongest out of the Three Evil Stooges, although this is offset by his extremely low intelligence, which prevents him from using the full potential of his herculean strength. He is capable of slamming the ground with such force that it creates rippling shockwaves, and is also capable of moving at surprising speeds when he preforms his Hurricane Mixer, although he is incapable of turning when using it. He is possibly the only member of the Three Evil Stooges who doesn't practice a proper fighting style, as all of his techniques seem to be just senseless applications of his brute strength that are enhanced by the mace-gloves he wears, in contrast to his companions Conchita and Bruce, who have far more refined fighting styles. Story Felix, although the slowest of the three in terms of wits, is the manpower and muscle of the gang. He is very loyal to Conchita and the partner of Bruce, and will very quickly start a fight in her favor. He is partly responsible for accidentally setting up the events of God Hand, as he and Bruce had gone on a walkabout attacking strangers while searching for the Godhand for Conchita. When they begin bullying Olivia, Gene takes notice and tries to stop them, but Bruce and Felix overpower him and Gene loses his right arm to the pair. He returns months later with the other two, terrorizing a town once again on their search. When Gene shows up, he realizes that Gene has a new right arm (although he is the last of the three to realize it must be the Godhand), and attacks, but is beaten down. He follows the other two and run into Gene again later, adamantly demanding he give up his God Hand. When he refuses, they attack, and Felix is taken down along with his friends. They leave with the intention of finding Gene and attacking him again, but run into Azel, and upon realizing he has the other Godhand, they attack, and Bruce is killed when Azel instantly vaporizes all three. Moves * One-Two!: Felix preforms two jabs that are surprisingly powerful due to his mace gloves. ** Mace Rush: Felix preforms two Haymaker punches, first with his left, then his right, and then preforms a straight punch that sends him sliding forward. * Gaia Crusher (ガイア クラッシャー Gaia Kurasshā):''' Felix lifts his hands into the air before violently slamming down, creating a shockwave that travels in a straight path. ** '''Gaia Crusher Rush: Felix preforms his Gaia Crusher, but this time he does it three times in a row. * Junk Crush (ジャンククラッシュ Jankukurasshu):''' Felix preforms this crushing attack by slamming his mace gloves into each other, the animation for this move looks similar to the Nekodamashi move used by the Fatty enemies, with the exception of the Junk Crush creating a metal clanging sound. This move stuns Gene instantly. * '''Hurricane Mixer (ハリケーンミキサー Harikēnmikisā) : Felix's skin turns red with rage, and he charges forth while the bellowing moo of an Ox is heard. Tips * Felix will use most of his more dangerous moves, such as his Gaia Crusher and Hurricane Mixer at a farther distance, so it is recommended to go after him first. * Felix can be hit out of his Hurricane Mixer with the correct timing & move, such as a high side-kick. Gallery Bruce sans gloves.png|Felix, being confronted by Gene. Note the lack of spiked mace gloves on Felix's hands. Brucedurrrrr.png|Felix, being his usual self more than... usual. Trivia * The name and execution of Felix's Hurricane Mixer is a direct reference to the Kinnikuman character Buffaloman's signature technique. ** The name & execution of Junk Crush is another reference to Kinnikuman as well, it being a reference to the signature technique of the same name of Junk Man. * Felix can be mistaken for a human working for the demons, as many are. However, when Azel kills him, he explodes in the same way demons do, revealing his identity as such. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Three Evil Stooges Category:Minions of Angra Category:Sub Boss Category:Stage 2 Category:Stage 4 Category:Demons